A number of handheld systems for managing diabetes care currently exist. It is desirable with such handheld systems to provide for the determination and recommendation of additive correction insulin bolusing to closely track and satisfy the user's insulin needs. It is further desirable to provide for such additive correction insulin bolusing before, during and after meal bolusing, while also allowing for natural but manageable blood glucose increases resulting from carbohydrate intake.